This invention is related to collapsible centerpieces, formed of sheet-like material and more particularly to a centerpiece having a plurality of legs supported along their lower edges in an upright position, and a horizontal support having slots for engaging the upper edges of the legs to form a stable assembly.
Decorative centerpieces formed of a light-weight sheet material are useful in a variety of applications such as weddings and the like, where a temporary centerpiece is used to support a flower arrangement or other items in an attractive setting. Usually such centerpieces require several components which must be assembled to form a stable support.